Gakuen Konaha
by Ukime No Tenshi
Summary: An academy, modern day Naruto fic. Protagonist Sakura Haruno is new to Gakuen Konaha, or Leaf Academy. How will she survive in the harsh weather of highschool without family support? R R please. Rated M just in case, after all, it is highschool.No flames.


**Gakuen Konaha**

_**(Author's Note: Well, here's my new highschool/academy Naruto story. With, once again, Sakura as the protagonist. As great as following the storyline is, I haven't quite decided what romance lays in store with our young heroine. Also, I will try to include the Akatsuki -since everyone loves them- into the story as seniors of Gakuen Konaha.)**_

Rainfall was harsh as a young rosette waited at an abandoned bus stop, an umbrella in her right hand along with her right fastened on the strap over her shoulder, containing her school supplies. Her pink hair poked out of a bright red beanie, as she was dressed in a red coat and gloves. Her jade eyes idly scanned the streets as she listened for the city bus noisily making it's way down the street, but for now she heard nothing. She continued to stare at the ground, her expression gloomy. Rain seemed to get her in a bad mood.

Along with the umbrella handle, a folded note was clutched in her fist, containing the address of her new institution. She was both nervous and anxious to arrive, and even wondered what it would be like.

'_Gakuen Konaha. Leaf Academy._' She ran the name through her head silently, as a bus was heard in the distance. Her cell phone vibrated. Reaching into her coat pocket, she flipped open her cell phone.

"Have fun at school, Sakura. We'll miss you. Come home whenever you like." She read aloud as she noticed her mother's grammatically incorrect text content running down the screen. She smirked to herself; her mother was always there to guide her, although most of the time it was a nuisance.

She then noticed the gentle purr of the city bus as she heard the doors squeak open. She looked up, and slowly stepped on. She took out her wallet -which was decorated with cherry blossoms- and handed the bus driver two-hundred yen. Satisfied, the bus driver gave Sakura a dismissive grunt, and, dejectedly, she made her way to the back of the bus. She sat in an abandoned two seater seat and slid by the window, placing her bag on the seat next to her.

She stared out the window, the vibration on the bus causing her head to shake.

"277 Kuri Lane." Sakura muttered the address of Gakuen Konaha quietly, trying to remember it.

"Oh, are you going to Gakuen Konaha too?" An unfamiliar voice rung from the seat behind her. Sakura turned her head to stare into the blue gaze of a fox-like blond boy.

"Yeah." Sakura said, pausing for a moment, then uttering something that, in truth, she didn't want to confess.

"But I'm a little nervous; I don't know anyone there..." She added, then caught herself, realizing she shouldn't have said that. The blond boy smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said to her with a smile, "See? Now you know someone there." He laughed, and she did to.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her, resting his arms on the back of her seat and leaning towards her from the seat behind her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She responded, a bit quiet. Naruto laughed at this, causing Sakura to get a bit defensive.

"What's the problem?" She asked, a bit irritated; was he mocking her name?

"N-nothing, nothing." He chuckled, "It's just fitting that's all. With the pink hair and all. Let me guess; you dyed it so it was more symbolic of your name."

Sakura shook her head, eyes narrowed slightly, "Actually, my hair is naturally pink." she muttered.

"R-really?" By the tone of his voice, he was a bit shaken by this.

"Yeah, so, anything else about my hair and name?" Sakura asked, a challenging smirk on her face.

"That will be all, your honor." Naruto responded.

They were quiet for a moment, then Naruto finally spoke.

"You think we'll be in the same class?" He asked. Sakura shrugged, pushing back a lock of her short hair.

"Who knows? Maybe." She responded simply.

—

After a short time lapse, the duo arrived at the gates of Gakuen Konaha. They both stared at the massiveness of the school, as well as the twin dormatories on each side.

"Sugoy!" Naruto exclaimed, "This place is huge!"

"Y-yeah." Sakura felt like shriveling up in her spot and letting the intimidation eat away at her. '_There must be at least two thousand kids here!_'

"Well, I guess we'd better go inside... Uh, we should stick together! Just... so we don't get lost." Naruto suggested, hinting at an attraction to her. Sakura simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, let's just go." Sakura mumbled, parting the gates and strolling to the door.

The interior, as well as the exterior, was massive; instantly, they were bombarded by multiple corridors and rooms.

"OK, so... let's get going?" Naruto asked, a bit confused.

Sakura nodded, smirking a bit. Now that she was inside, she felt a surge of confidence.

"Right, let's go."

'_You can do this! Shannaro!_' She cheered herself on; this wasn't going to be so bad... right?

_**(I don't think you'll burst a blood vessel to leave me a small review, will you? If you don't, I won't continue; scared that either no one has clicked it, or no one wants to read more, so, please review. And why not rate while you're at it?)**_


End file.
